hiironokakerafandomcom-20200215-history
Saya Fujimori
Saya Fujimori is the heroine of Hiiro no Kakera: Shin Tamayorihime Denshou . She is the Tamayorihime of the series. She lives by herself in Kage City and under the care of Shouichi, her father's co-worker. The childhood friend of the Oumi Shinogu and Komura Rei. Appearances Saya is a short teenage girl (5'1") who has light blue eyes and long dark blue hair, in which she styles into twin tails with red ribbons. Saya wears the Seinaru Private School uniform, which consists of a white shirt with a blue tie a grey blazer and matching skirt with black socks and shoes in summer time the uniform consists of a white shirt with a grey waistcoat and skirt with white socks and black shoes. For the casual clothes, it consist of a long sleeved pale pink shirt with a tan fur vest then a pair of burgundy shorts with black tights underneath and brown boots she also wears two necklaces as well. During summer Saya chooses to wears a white waistcoat with a knee length pale lilac dress with white sandals. As a child Saya, had short hair which she still styled into twintails with white fur bobbles. Saya wore a long sleeved pale pink shirt underneath a pink t-shirt with puffy sleeves and a long red dress with a shirt, white socks, and red shoes. Personality Saya is a shy, clumsy, and innocent girl. She has shown to 'blank out' as she is collecting her thoughts, and she tends to daydream a lot. Saya is rather selfless and tends to put others before herself. She cared a lot for her guardian Honami after the death of her parents. Saya is also rather independant and rather kind. She loves her friends and family dearly and will do anything to protect them, which often leads her to trouble and often gets called an idiot by one of her Shugogos, Touma. She is a member of Orchestra Club at school, and she plays the violin. Saya prefers to abide by the rules and can be called uptight sometimes however as the story progresses she learns to lighten up a little. Works an after-school job as a office janitress, and her hobbies concist mainly of houseworks. Background Saya was born on January 1st 1996 and is the only child of Kitano Takamitsu & Yuri Fujimori. However Saya's parents died when she was young and she was taken into the care of one of her father's co-workers who assumed the position as her guardian. Saya is the childhood friend of Oumi Shinogu and Komura Rei. As a child Saya had a crush on Oumi Shinogu. It is later revealed that Saya's mother, Yuri was the previous Tamayori Princess and died as a result of a failed experiment due to the spirits escaping she had to use all of her life force to re-seal them again. As a result, she had to leave her husband Kitano to raise Saya. Gallery Hiiro.No.Kakera-.Shin.Tamayori.Hime.Denshou.600.689005.jpg|Saya Fujimori Snap052 thumb.jpg|Saya, as a child saya1334258608251.jpg|Saya, as Tamayorihime chibi.jpg|chibi Saya Fujimori.Saya.full.251185.jpg|Saya, in her school uniform Fujimori.Saya.600.195235.jpg aFujimori.Saya.full.251187.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tamayorihime